


Marry Me

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Series: Pride 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, I really don't like Robert Lightwood, Supportive Maryse Lightwood, Younger Sister Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Before Alec's wedding day, he tells Lydia that he loves Magnus. Lydia doesn't want to waste her wedding dress, and is inspired to pursue her own true love.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> ***TW: Homophobia***

"I just feel like I've been lying to myself for too long." Alec explained to Lydia. "And I know how this looks for you, but, I just don't think I can go through with this."

Lydia looked down and blinked. "I understand. I just hope that you two are happy." She took a breath and looked over at her dress hanging on the wall. "It's a shame that I have to waste such a beautiful dress, though."

"Then don't waste it." Lydia jumped and turned to see none other than Isabelle Lightwood leaning against the door frame.

"How should I use it, then. I still need to marry into a strong family, and I'm not totally ready to give up on love." Lydia said, looking through the wedding plans.

"And everyone is expecting a wedding tomorrow." Alec added.

"Marry me." Isabelle said nonchalantly. "I'm a Lightwood, I want you to be happy, and I look great in a dress."

"Isabelle, I kinda want my next wedding to be to someone that I love." Lydia said.

"Then we can do it backwards. We'll get married tomorrow, and go on our first date next week. Please let me do this for you." Isabelle pleaded.

Alec gently removed the ring from Lydia's hand and then removed his own. He handed the rings to Isabelle and stepped back.

Isabelle got down on one knee and looked up at Lydia. "Lydia Branwell, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Lydia said. "I would love to be your wife, Isabelle Lightwood." Isabelle slipped the ring on Lydia's finger. Lydia placed the other ring on Isabelle's finger and wrapped her arms around Isabelle's neck, pulling her in to kiss her.  Isabelle wrapped her arms around Lydia and held her.

"I could get used to kissing you." Lydia said.

"You're not too bad yourself." Isabelle went in for another kiss

"Ahem."

"Right, Alec. Sorry." Isabelle said, pulling away. "Now, I need to rush order a wedding dress. I'll see you later."

"Alec, can you tell Maryse that she needs to take over planning the Lightwood-Branwell wedding while Isabelle works on something else." Lydia said. "Those words exactly. 'Lightwood-Branwell wedding'. Keep it vague."

"Definitely." Alec smiled.

* * *

 

"Tomorrow's the day!" Maryse said when she came to the dinner table.

"Are you excited?" Robert asked.

"Yeah." Alec responded. He turned to Maryse. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked nervously.

Alec led his mother into a room down the hall, closing the door behind them.

"Lydia, Isabelle. Hi. Alec, what's going on?" Maryse asked.

"We wanted to tell you a bit more about the Lightwood-Branwell wedding." Alec said.

"The Lydia Branwell and . . . Isabelle Lightwood wedding." Isabelle said.

"What the hell?" Robert asked from the doorway.

"Dad!" Isabelle yelped in suprise, jumping away from Lydia. "Why are you here?"

"I thought we were talking about the wedding." Robert responded.

"No.  **We**  are talking about the wedding." Alec said, gesturing  to the other women.

"Isabelle, why did you tell your mother about marrying a woman and not me?" Robert spat.

"Because I wanted to." Isabelle responded, crossing her arms.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just pretend that I didn't just find out that my daughter is a disgrace." Robert said as he left the room.

Isabelle was silent for a minute, simply staring at the ceiling and blinking while Maryse locked the door. Then Isabelle let out a broken sob and clung on to Lydia, dropping into a nearby chair.

"He wasn't supposed to find out this way. He can't find out this way. He's gonna make me leave. He's gonna hate me. He's gonna kick me out, he's-" Isabelle was sobbing hysterically.

"He can't do anything to you. I won't let him." Maryse said, running her hands through Isabelle's hair.

"I'm marrying Alec's soon-to-be wife. Not only because I love her, but also so that Alec can date the man he loves. And Jace is also hooking up with a man. All of his kids are gay. He's going to hate all of us." Isabelle rambled.

"If Robert doesn't love all of you for who you are." Maryse said. "Well then he" Maryse huffed. "He can just go and fuck himself for all I care."

The room was silent for a moment.

Then Isabelle started laughing. The uncontrollable, hysterical kind of laughing.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm having an anxiety attack." Isabelle said in between giggles. "And that is the last thing I expected you to say."

Alec pulled up a chair and sat with the others, helping Lydia when Isabelle fell forward out of her chair because of her uncontrollable laughter.

After a minute, Isabelle caught her breath and sat up, leaning back into Lydia's chest. Lydia wrapped her arms around Isabelle's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Talk about pre-wedding jitters." Alec said.

"No kidding." Agreed Lydia.

"So tomorrow, you're marrying Lydia." Maryse said to Isabelle.

"Yes."

"And tomorrow, I get to meet this new man you've been seeing."

"Yes you do." Alec agreed.

* * *

 

"You'll bring shame to our family." Robert said.

"So?" Isabelle responded.

"This isn't how the Angel intended marriage to be."

"The Angel wanted marriage to be for love, not social status." Alec retorted.

"You won't be able to have kids."

"Oh. I didn't realize that my infertility impacted our relationship." Lydia said.

"I'm marrying her no matter what. She's going to be your daughter-in-law, so I suggest that you get to know her." Isabelle said.

"Well." Robert said. "I'm not walking you down the aisle if you're marrying a woman."

“I will.” Alec said.

”Fine, then. I’ll see you at the wedding.” Robert turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

”Thank you for offering to walk me down the aisle.” Isabelle said. She turned to Lydia. “Who’s giving you away?” 

“I am.”

”Magnus!”

”Hello Alexander.” Magnus said, kissing Alec. 

“Pumpkin! Are you excited for your wedding?” Magnus asked, hugging Lydia.

”This is the guy you left me for?” Lydia asked. Magnus nodded sheepishly. "You know what, I don't blame you. He is amazing."

”You know Magnus?” Alec asked.

”Of course I do. Magnus has been friends with my family for years.” Lydia explained.

”Are you guys ready?” Jace interrupted.

”Ready as I’ll ever be.” Lydia replied.

* * *

 

Lydia walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Magnus. She stopped at the alter, smiling brightly.

Next, Alec and Isabelle walked down the aisle. When they got to the alter, Alec stepped back and Isabelle held Lydia's hand. Isabelle heard a few people gasping and muttering in confusion.

_'It is now time for Isabelle Lightwood and Lydia Branwell to mark one another with the Wedded Union Rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born.'_ Brother Zachariah's voice boomed throughout  the room.

Isabelle lifted one of Lydia's hands, placing a kiss on it before drawing the rune on it. She released her hand and drew a rune on Lydia's chest. Lydia took the stele from Isabelle and drew the intricate design on Isabelle's hand before drawing the second rune next to Isabelle's Angelic Rune.

Lydia set down the stele and pulled Isabelle in for a soft kiss. The crowd cheered.

"I will love you, Isabelle Lightwood, now and forever." Lydia said.

"Lydia Branwell. You are my everything. I will love you until my death." Isabelle responded.

Lydia and Isabelle turned to face the crowd, clasped hands, and walked back down the aisle. When Isabelle looked behind her to wave, she saw Robert walking out through the back door.

* * *

 

"I'm so proud of you guys." Jace said after the wedding.

"Thank you. I think that this is the happiest I've ever been." Lydia said, wrapping her arm around Isabelle's waist.

"I'm glad that you're finally part of the family." Jace said.

"Jace, I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Isabelle said with a goofy smile on her face.

"You know, Izzy," Lydia started. "I'm kind of jealous of you."

"Why?" Isabelle asked, concerned.

"Your wife is more beautiful than mine." Lydia said with a shit-eating grin.

"Yeah, she is." Isabelle said, tucking a strand of hair behind Lydia's ear. "She really is." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably trash, but let me know if you think otherwise.


End file.
